


In the bluish light

by AndersAndrew



Series: Gravity Falls english translations [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Bill is a sarcastic little shit, Bipper, Bloodplay, Crossover, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Depression, Gen, Seductive Demons, Series Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Translation in English, hint of UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beast is attracted by a mysterious blue light, which comes from a young boy in black clothes lost in the forest of the Unknown. Unless he is lost really, but well and truly there for a good reason ...<i>a deal</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the bluish light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A la lueur bleutée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716605) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



> I take advices for the translation, if some sentences or words are not correct, etc...don't hesitate to comment about it. I'm a newbie in translation and I need to increase my skills !
> 
> A cool  
> [fanart](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8e86fbafe27587340f4e8d338c3c700b/tumblr_ohcu21eMKy1vf8y4qo2_540.png) from [this tumblr post](http://re-yyyyyy.tumblr.com/post/153778953690/oh-i-am-very-proud-to-hear-that-xd-i)

A spark ignites in the deep darkness, waking the Beast hidden in the forest. Buried in its receptacle of flesh, it displays and pesters the boy' spirit which had taken refuge in the hidden recess the most distant from his brain.  
The glassy look, he raises finally the head, the fold of his mouth forming a bitter line while he regains slowly consciousness of what surrounds him. The shade draws black laces on his pale skin, under the eyes which too much cried, and the Beast doesn't let him linger over his feelings which urge him to sit down again on the ground to moan.  
He gets up with difficulty, because wood which drilled his hat weigh of all their weight on his frail stature. He feels his body cracks of everywhere, as an old paralyzed person by arthritis; and nevertheless he closes fingers on his lantern to raise her in front of him.  
The blue light is always there, it sparkles of a strange brightness not far from there, and for the first time for quite a long time - since he lost Greg doubtless - his curiosity is pricked, so that he really leaves his lethargy, to go to see.  
The ax which he drags behind offends him dead leaves on its passage, whereas he goes to the light which intrigues him so much.

There is a boy sat on a tree stump, it is from him that results the bluish light.  
The vision of Wirt being more what than it was because of its new life in the darkness, he does not see if it is a lamp either something else; the light seems to radiate as a flame of the right hand, and to dance on the skin without the boy seems embarrassed there.  
He is small, notices Wirt, much smaller than him, who was already known to be well before tall to get lost in the Unknown; he seems a little younger - maybe 12 or 13 years old - which stresses its visible fragility of lost child. As he keeps the lowered head, his buckles fall again in mess on the front, hiding the face and its expression.  
He wears a reverend's outfit, what is rather strange given his age.  
Would it be lost in the evening of Halloween just like Wirt and Greg ?  
Greg's memory snatches from Wirt an high-pitched complaint, and the boy deeply turns to him, the wrinkled shoulders.  
Knowing to be bare, Wirt gets over slowly from the thickets, the stiff gait. His horns spread their threatening shadow on the waxy face of the boy eaten by encircle them, pulled(fired) by the fatigue...  
His pupils, two narrow cracks in the middle of a yellow sparkling, settle on Wirt, and a smile appears on his face. He passes a greedy tongue on his lips, and Wirt shivers, feeling finally something different of the infinite despair into which plunged him Greg's loss.  
The Beast in him hums. It makes itS hoarse and polite voice of his mouth spring:  
"Who are you?"  
Wirt's fine hand, that one even who wrote of the poetry by dreaming about romance and about secrets murmured to the ear, tightens on the handle of the ax, while the other hand puts the lantern a little aside, protecting its vulnerable, precious flame.  
The lost child recovers on his feet, and the Beast notices immediately that it floats in 10 centimeters of the ground, what is not definitively normal for a 12-year-old kid.  
\- I am Bill Cipher, well, in Dipper Pines's fleshbag, what is much less interesting than my real appearance - but let's drop it. And I take it, you're some kind of sprite who stuffed a tree trunk, hahahaha !  
The boy interrupts abruptly his hilarity and flits around the Beast, which tries hard not to leave him with eyes. The blue flame in the boy's hand fascinates Wirt of many manners: it seems impossible to put out.  
\- You look rather in shape, tell me. That makes what to have been a new vessel, after so much time to hang around the older one ? It's true for us, demons, time is nothing, but I suppose for you, that had to make long !, continue Bill Cipher's shrill voice.  
\- It's...tiring, I suppose, answers courteously the Beast.  
BIll keeps silent suddenly.  
\- Yes, he says more calmly. Yes, it is. Excessively.  
\- You seem to know me, nevertheless it's the first time we meet, declares the beautiful deep voice through Wirt's mouth, the teenager in the faded heart.  
\- Eh, it's normal for me, whispers Bill again himself, talkative and sarcastic. I know lots of things, lots of things.  
The blade of the ax brushes his small smiling face. Wirt observes him seriously, the eyes empty of any substance.  
\- Then you doubtless know that I reign over this place. Those who live there are afraid of me and the intruders are not tolerated.  
Bill, in Dipper's skin, has a shiver of ecstasy by feeling the ice-cold sharp edge of the blade near his cheek.  
\- It will be necessary nevertheless. I'm a being of pure energy. You cannot kill me with this thing.  
\- Of pure energy, do you say ? The Beast is interested, from which the flame is ceaselessly about to faint.  
Bill gets closer, enough so that they are stuck one to another and so the ax is useless; Wirt leaves it fall, and Bill murmurs to his ear.  
\- If you want to know my secrets, I can give you some, but you also know the rule.  
He moves back and offers his hand, the one who emits a blue flame of which Wirt can feel the terrible heat through his tatters clothes.  
\- We make a deal ?, asks Bill.  
The Beast's pleasant voice retorts :  
\- What is the compensation ?  
Then Bill bursts of a hysteric laughter. He seizes the ax fallen on the ground, he cuts his own palm, then returns it to its owner.  
\- Let us say that you will owe me a favor, he answers licking lasciviously the sanguinolent wound. A big favor.  
The Beast seizes abruptly the right hand, which is fired with a brilliant blue fire.  
_...Deal..._


End file.
